


Magazines [Traducción]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Art, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Spanish Translation, Traducción, alpha supremacy, magazine cover, omega rights
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, 23 años, activista omega.Historia contada a través de una serie de portadas de revistas.





	1. Independence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magazines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987469) by [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia y mucho menos las portadas de las revistas me pertenecen, gracias a bloodyroseblack por permitirme traducir su fic!!!
> 
> Se trata de un fic en progreso, por el momento hay 13 capitulos pero desde el 2016 que no se actualiza :(

**__ **

**_EXCLUSIVA_ **

_Entrevista con **Stiles Stilinski**_

_Cómo ser un fuerte Omega en un mundo dominado por Alfas_

_Acoplamiento, ¿realmente es **tu**  decisión?_

_**10 reglas de Oro**  para una anticoncepción satisfactoria_

 

Stiles Stilinski, 23 años, activista de los derechos omega, por primera vez en la portada de la revista "Independence".

Es un paso importante en su carrera, finalmente puede hablar sobre su lucha contra la supremacía Alfa, sobre su trabajo sobre la igualdad de derechos y su larga batalla para hacer caer los estereotipos que rodean a los Omegas. 

Finalmente sale en la portada de Indepencence, la famosa revista que se centra en la política, cultura y estilo de vida de los Omega.

Gracias a la entrevista, una sobre la que tuvo un control total y estaba seguro de que no editarían, seguramente tendrá un gran impacto en el publico, tal vez sera una de las cosas más grandes que haya hecho hasta ahora.

Rápidamente se compró cinco ejemplares, y apretándolos entre sus brazos salio de la tienda, con una mano ya cogiendo su teléfono, poniéndolo a toda prisa en su oído una vez que logro pulsar los botones correctos.

Al oír la familiar voz al otro lado de la línea tomo una profunda respiración, una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mientras se preparaba para compartir la increíble noticia con su mejor amigo.

—¡Hey Scott, deja todo lo que estés haciendo y vete al quiosco más cercano!


	2. Prestige

****

**Derek Hale**

LA NUEVA CARA DE TRISKELE

_¿Tradicional o oportunista progresivo?_

ENTREVISTA ESPECIAL

Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre los peligros de los derechos de los Omegas Nº20

Stiles estaba cabreado.

—¿¡Viste eso!? ¡Derek Hale en la portada de Prestige! ¿Oportunista progresivo? ¿Qué "significa" eso? —Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Scott, agitando la revista en su rostro— Permite a un Omega elegir que quiere para cenar, por un cambio y tener paz mental, ¿para no ser molestado? ¡Arghhh lo odio taaaaaanto! —Casi rompe el papel en sus manos— ¿Y los PELIGROS de los derechos de los Omegas? ¿¿¿Peligros??? ¡Oh, le voy a mostrar los peligros cuando sea capaz de viajar largas distancias sin un supervisor!

Scott estaba observando con diversión a su mejor amigo. Los Omegas necesitaban tener más derechos, él era un miembro del congreso luchando por su libertad, pero difícilmente lograba entender la aversión de Stiles hacia el hijo mayor de los Hale. El hijo que se había convertido en la cabeza del partido político Triskele y que estaba en el buen camino para que los Omegas tuvieran más derechos sin tener que luchar abiertamente con la opinión pública, como lo había hecho Scott. Su supuesto oponente le tomo mucho más tiempo en encontrar un enfoque más abierto, pero mucho más suave.

Lástima que Stiles tenía muy poca paciencia para ello. Él quería cambios y las quería ahora.

Las formas fraudulentas de Peter y Derek Hale hicieron hervir la sangre de su amigo, por razones desconocidas.

—Vamos Stiles, sabes que los dos estamos luchando en el mismo bando. Debes estar más preocupado por la campaña que está haciendo Deucalion para abrir nuevos Centros de Día para Omegas.

Stiles dejó escapar una profunda respiración, relajando los hombros.

—Si lo sé.

Dejo la revista arrugada sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a alisarla, dedos bailando sobre la portada de Derek.


	3. Freedom

¿ESTÁS EN RIESGO?

Pastillas contraceptivas y supresores

**Pros-Contras**

DISTURBIOS EN LA CAPITAL

Cómo protegerse

contra un arresto ilegal

mientras luchas por un **futuro** mejor

BIENES

y su impacto en las **relaciones** modernas

 

**LAS ALAS DEL CAMBIO**

Stiles Stilinski

En política, en las reglas de las leyes, en todos los días

 

La campaña estaba ganando velocidad.

Dos meses más para el (afortunadamente) cambio de poder en el gobierno.

Incluso si Scott, como el Alfa, era el jefe de Beacon, fueron Stiles y sus acciones los que obtuvieron la mayor cobertura. Sin miedo, liberar a los Omega, la mano derecha del líder, se convirtió rápidamente en el principal objetivo de la campaña.

Ningún Alfa lo tomó en serio. La mayoría lo ignoró, algunos se enfurecieron porque a un Omega se le permitió tanta libertad de expresión y movimiento.

Stiles sacó el máximo provecho de la nueva ley que permitía a los Omegas viajar sin supervisión de estado a estado y participó en tantos mítines para Beacon como pudo. Era ruidoso, exigente y provocativo. Él inspiró a sus compañeros Omegas para que finalmente levantaran sus cabezas y se opusieran contra los límites de la sociedad y poder obtener los mismos derechos que los Alfas y Betas.

Dos meses más y la libertad sería suya.


	4. Modern Alpha

Los argumentos entre la fiesta de Scott de la Esperanza De Beacon (que algunas personas ahora comenzaron a acortar como EDB y algunos de ellos no estaban de acuerdo con sus puntos de vista llamando a la perra maullando -¡vamos, léase EDB en voz alta! ¡Te reto!) Y  Derek Hale de Triskele Derek Hale está cada vez más y más caliente.

Todo por Stiles.

El líder de Triskele nunca se había encontrado cara a cara con el activista Omega, pero eso estaba por llegar y Scott estaba entre divertido y preocupado. No por los intereses de su partido político, la actitud fuerte de Stiles le hacia bien, sino por los nervios de su amigo y su bienestar emocional.

Después de semanas de campaña, aún no podía ver qué era tan desconcertante para el heredero Hale comparado con, por ejemplo, Deucalion, cuyas ideas para el futuro hicieron que Scott se pusiera de pie y temiera no ser un Omega.

Stiles eligió ese momento para irrumpir en la oficina de Scott, golpeando la puerta contra la pared.

 —¿Has visto el último número de Modern Alpha? ¡Lo hicieron de nuevo! ¡Llamando "los viajes" de los Omegas! ¿Y de alguna manera no podemos hacer nada al respecto? ¡Combinaron la página social con el artículo sobre el salón del automóvil para restregarlo en nuestras caras! ¿¡Mira esto!? ¡Hay una *barra inclinada* en la página entre la foto de Isaac y la más nueva de Maserati! ¡Lo comparan con un COCHE para VIAJAR, Scott! Lo comparan con un qu- 

 —¡Stiles! Para, por favor. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. N-No me interrumpas, aún. Stiles. No leas esas revistas alfa si te vuelven tan loco, no es saludable.

Stiles resopló molesto.

 —No me trates con condescendencia.  —Murmuró sin un enfado real.

—No te trato con condescendiente, lo que te estás haciendo no es saludable para nadie. Así que solo relájate, prepárate para la próxima manifestación o entrevista o simplemente para ve a ver una película o algo, ¿de acuerdo? Tómalo con calma. Estamos adelantados en las encuestas, las cosas van a cambiar y luego seguiremos luchando contra las revistas, ¿vale?

 —Sí, sí, está bien  —Stiles murmuró de nuevo, agarró la revista y salió de la habitación. 


	5. Righteous

Desde de ayer, Scott está feliz de que nadie hubiera lastimado físicamente a Stiles.

Le dijo a su mejor amigo que se mantuviera alejado de la conferencia, que tratarían con el nuevo Bill a su debido tiempo, pero no, Stiles tuvo que irse y hacer que el público cuestionara los Derechos Omegas una vez más.

Por lo general, la naturaleza extrovertida de Stiles era buena, era inteligente, brillante, ingenioso, pero ayer demostró ser demasiado duro para los estándares de la sociedad.

Scott estaba agradecido de que el único artículo sobre el desastre apareciera en Righteous. Era una revista para Alfas, pero inteligentemente trataba de arrojar algo de luz positiva sobre los cambios, sobre la libertad y la igualdad. Esos intentos fueron pocos y distantes, pero cualquier cosa más sería derribada. Intentaron atenerse a la verdad objetiva, tanto como pudieron, por lo que, al menos, era bueno.

Apartando el periódico, se puso de pie y fue en busca de Stiles.


	6. OhMyEGAzm!

**¿Escandalo?**

Isaac Lahey: "¡Triskele quiere lo mejor para los omegas! Por eso tiene TODO APOYO"

**¡Viajes!**

Peter Hale: "Campo, naturaleza y vida salvaje, ¡El viaje de mi vida!"

todo sobre _Isaac Lahey_

**OMEGA desatado**

 

—¡¿Viste eso, Scott ?! ¡¡¡Isaac está dando un mal nombre a todos los Omegas!!!! ¿¿¿Dónde has estado cuando fue propuesto por esa revista sucia???

Scott realmente estaba considerando prohibir a Stiles leer revistas hasta después de las elecciones. Cada día traía un nuevo monólogo sobre esta o aquella revista. Se estaba volviendo molesto, a pesar de lo correcto que estaba Stiles.

—Stiles, él es independiente, ¿verdad? Él puede hacer lo que quiera, ¿vale? El artículo estaba bien, lo he leído antes de que se publicara, pero nadie tenía poder sobre lo que aparece en la portada.

Humo salio literalmente de Stiles y él se desplomó en una silla frente a Scott.

—¡Pero está coqueteando con los Hales! ¡Apoyó a Derek en una conferencia! ¡Incluso se tomó una foto abrazándose con él! Y luego se fue de viaje con Peter Hale. Es el peor, feo, viejo, llorón, blahh... —Él se estremeció.

—No están abrazándose... Están sentados uno al lado del otro y mostrando señales de paz, y eso es bueno. Muestra que Beacon también respeta a Triskele y no quiere desarraigar totalmente el sistema.

—¡Pero QUEREMOS desarraigar el sistema Scott!

—No, no, solo queremos hacer grandes cambios, no somos una anarquía.

Stiles se calló.

Luego murmuró suavemente. —Todavía debería haberse mantenido alejado de Derek...


	7. Gasp!

****

**¡NOTICIA!**

Stiles Stilinski

¿Está el activista de los Derechos de los Omegas embarazado con el próximo Hale?

 

 **10** formas erróneas **DE TENER A TU ALFA**

 

**QUE HACER CUANDO tu CALOR SE RETRASA**

 

Scott estaba tan enojado que sintió que podría estallar en mil pedazos pequeños y hacerlos arder.

Esta vez estaba agarrando una revista y gritando para que Stiles llegara aquí en este puto segundo o le juraba que ... ¡le haría algo horrible!

Giro la maldita revista para mirar hacia arriba, de modo que Stiles pudiera ver las malditas fotos e intentara explicar, y mejor no fuera lo que la revista estaba diciendo.

Segundos después de escuchar la orden de Scott, Stiles entró corriendo a la habitación pero se congeló en el momento en que vio lo que su amigo y su jefe tenían en sus manos.

—Stiles. Mejor no sea lo que parece, o juro que no hay papas fritas para ti por el resto de tus miserables días . Explícame, por qué, Derek Hale, la persona que proclamas odiar más en todo el mundo está en esta foto contigo, y lo peor de todo, sus manos están en tu ESTÓMAGO y este JODIDO GRAN ESLOGAN proclamándote embarazada de ese maldito Hale.

Stiles se sonrojó de un color rojo furioso, la boca hizo una gran impresión de un pez antes de que se borrara.

—Me anudó, ¿de acuerdo? ¡La media hora más incómoda de mi vida! — Stiles levantó los brazos en el aire, pero después de un momento se dejó caer en una de las sillas. —Tuvimos suerte, realmente, de que nadie se tropezó con nosotros...

Scott apoyó los codos en la mesa, escondió la cara entre sus manos y pronunció solo una palabra. —Cuando.

El silencio se extendió por un largo tiempo antes de que Stiles murmurara. —¿Después del primer congreso? Lo seguí al backstage para discutir sus ridículas ideas...

—¿Quieres decir gritarle más?

—...DISCUTIR sus ideas ridículas y él no hizo que no me conocía, ¿sabes? Él solo siguió y me trató como si fuera aire, y tú sabes que es lo que más odio, ¡yo también soy una persona! ¡Yo importo! Así que simplemente lo seguí y PROCLAMÉ MI INFERIOR en voz alta, ¡no me mires así, Scott! Vale, tal vez le grité un poco. Un poco. Solo para que me mirara. Y sí, finalmente lo atrapé - el tipo tiene las patas largas y es rápido, todos esos músculos, pensé que sería más lento, sabes, debe estar ejercitándose todos los días, con toneladas, probablemente da a sus guardaespaldas complejo de inferioridad-

—Stiles. ¿Por qué?

—Es increíblemente caliente cuando está enojado...

—No lo creo, ¿tuviste tu primer nudo con un tipo que odias solo porque creías que era caliente cuando estaba enojado? —Miró a su amigo desde detrás de sus manos.

—Umm... ¿Básicamente? Discutimos, él me empujó, lo golpeé, tropezamos, está bien, tropecé y casi me caí, me agarró, nos besamos, me anudo en el alféizar de la ventana. El mejor maldito orgasmo de mi vida.

Ambos se callaron nuevamente.

—¿Condón?

—Debe haberse roto, no sé.

—Stiles...

—¡Qué! ¡No fue como si hubiera quedado embarazado a propósito! ¡Acaba de suceder! Y tal vez no fue en ese momento, podría haber sido el día después... —Stiles inclinó la cabeza en el pensamiento. —Hmm.. ¿o después de esa fiesta ...?

Scott se sentó derecho.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Has estado follando con él durante casi dos meses?!

—Umm... ¿sí?

—¿¡Me lo estás preguntando!?

—No, quiero decir, n-no, sí, hemos estado, como, ¿a veces?

—No puedo creerlo... ¿Alguna vez, por un momento, te detuviste a pensar qué podría hacer esto para nuestra causa? ¡Estuviste en el negocio de Isaac gritándole por coquetear con los Hales y por actuar como el típico Omega, cuando has estado follando con uno de ellos! ¡Y ahora estás embarazado! ¡Si no conseguimos la mayoría en la primera votación, habrá una segunda votación! ¡¿Y cómo vamos a explicar esto?!

Stiles murmuró algo en voz baja.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Derek... él se me declaro.

Scott se reclinó en su silla, mirándolo desconcertado.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver, Stiles! ¡No puedes casarte con Triskele! Si haces eso, todo por lo que luchamos, todo lo que Beacon representa, fracasará. Para el ojo público solo serás otro Omega, atrayendo al Alfa de tus sueños en tus garras y atrapándolo con un bebé. —Se detuvo, su expresión se volvió asustada. —Por favor, dime que no hiciste eso, y que todo no fue a propósito.

—¡Joder, Scott! ¡Yo nunca...! ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar eso, ni siquiera por un momento? No es lo que quería, es solo... que pasó... Lo siento... —Bajó la cabeza, la voz se volvió más suave mientras se ahogaba en silencio.

Scott suspiró.

—Lo siento también... Derek, ¿te está tratando bien?


	8. SNOOPER

****

**Isaac Lahey**

De juerga con el enemigo

**Es una BARRIGA DE EMBARAZADA**

**STILES STILINSKI**

la ropa suelta

¿es un signo de embarazo?

 

—¡STILES! —Scott gritó caminando hacia la habitación del Omega, entrando sin llamar, las puertas golpeando la pared.

Stiles estaba frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero, admirando su barriga, la camisa arrugada, luchando por cubrirse cuando su mejor amigo entró.

—¡Scott! ¿Una pequeña advertencia? —él gritó.

—Gritaba tu nombre desde 200 metros de distancia, tio. —Scott levantó el periódico.—¿Te importa explicarme qué es esto?

El Omega se movió nerviosamente.

—¿Una revista?

—Sí, bien, dime más

—¿Una revista sesgada, furtiva, sin parangón?

—No, mi querido medio hermano, ¡eres tú, eres sigiloso y NO ME ESCUCHAS! —Scott estalló.

—Llevé ropa suelta, no se puede ver el bulto cuando llevo una camiseta holgada, hermano.

—¡Pero genera rumores, rumores que no podemos permitirnos! ¡Y, por supuesto, tu elección de cambiar tus preferencias de vestuario de obscenamente ajustadas a carpas haría que esas revistas basura sacaran conclusiones!

—Nunca usé nada obscenamente apretado... son los diseñadores...— Stiles respondió petulante.

—Te prohíbo las salidas públicas hasta que yo lo diga, no Stiles, te pedí que te mantuvieras al tanto y aquí estás, haciéndo alarde de una alfombra roja con todos los premios.

—Eso fue duro, Scott.

—Lo siento, pero parece que preguntar bien no funciona. Tú, querido, estás encerrado a partir de ahora. No, puedes hablar por Skype con Derek, no hay reuniones. No, no me importa lo que haya dicho el doctor!

—¡No puedes separarnos, no en mi primer trimestre!

—Bien, puedes encontrarte con Isaac, Dios solo sabe lo que está haciendo con Peter Hale y realmente no me importa, pero ahora puede ser útil. No será raro verte a ti o a Hale en el apartamento de Isaac. No más apariciones públicas. Lydia todavía está trabajando en una estrategia.

—Ok lo prometo.—Stiles le dio un abrazo.— Lo siento Scotty.

—Está bien...


	9. OVER/bumpwacth

****

**NOTICIA**

**¡NO SE PUEDE OCULTAR ESA BARRIGA!**

La cara del movimiento por los derechos de los Omegas **está embarazado** en el momento en que la campaña está a punto de acabar

Leer más - p.6

¿Qué significa para **EDB**?

¿Quién es el padre del bebe que espera el Omega

Leer más - p.18

bumpwatch_magazine

**Stiles Stilinski**

El querido de la sociedad ha ido visto con una barriga de embarazada

saliendo de la fiesta de la conferencia política

¡Y mirad quién está detrás de él!

DEREK HALE - ¿posible padre del bebé?

 

MÁS SOBRE ESTÁS PREGUNTAS:

5 maneras de aliviar la picazon en el embarazo

Las mejores posiciones para tener sexo en el primer trimestre

¡Estrías y cómo evitarlas!

 

—Te superaste a ti mismo esta vez —murmuró Scott mientras se sentaba resignado en su silla.

Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Stiles, con la cabeza inclinada.

—Dos portadas. Y no puedo decidir cuál de esas revistas es peor. Bumpwatch, porque ahora todos los Omegas pensarán que los dejaste, o el Over, tan bien jugando que también podría leerse en OVEN. y déjame que te ilumine, querido hermano, lo dicen de la manera más despectiva posible.

Stiles gimió débilmente.

—¡Scott, tenía que estar allí! ¡Y pronuncié un buen discurso!

—¡Esas manos aplaudidas no significaron que aprobaron y les gustara lo que dijiste Stiles! ¡Todos se sorprendieron de que aparecieras allí con tu bebé para frotarlo en las caras de todos!

—... Me dijiste que no usará ropa suelta...

Los brazos de Scott cayeron.

—Quería que no te pusieras ropa super amplia, ¿cómo pasaste de eso a esa camiseta tan apretada, especialmente cuando estás creciendo minuto a minuto? Y realmente Stiles, es momento de invertir en uno de esos sujetadores.

Stiles gritó sorprendido, levantando los brazos para cubrir sus pechos.

—Sí, realmente, tío, tus pezones abultados se están mostrando y es muy perturbador.

—¡Scott!

—Vete ahora, Stiles, compra sujetadores en línea, NO TE ATREVES A SALIR NUEVAMENTE. Me debes a tu primogénito No dejé que Lydia te vea.

—Derek no te dejará ...

—Stiles, no me pruebes. Lo has jodido. Lo has jodido realmente mal.

—.. Lo sé. Solo intenté ayudar ...

Scott suspiró.

—Sí, lo que sea. Vete. Tengo que organizar una reunión con el equipo de relaciones públicas.

Stiles salió arrastrando los pies de la habitación, susurrando un suave —Lo siento— cuando se fue.


	10. gotcha!

****

**ESCÁNDALO** **EN LA FIESTA DE MCCALL**

¿El Omega de Beacon está embarazado del enemigo?

¡Tenemos más fotos del ilícito affair p.5!

 

Scott estaba sentado detrás de su gran escritorio en su oficina, hirviendo en silencio.

Todos habían presenciado su pelea entre él y Stiles después de la conferencia del martes, bueno, no fueron testigos, pero los gritos se escuchaban desde el corredor detrás de la sala de conferencias.

Y ahora esto ...

Derek consolando a Stiles en el apartamento del Alfa atrapado por los paparazzi, la barriga embarazada de Stiles es inconfundible en la portada de la estúpida revista "gotcha!"

Ese no era el plan.

Nada de esto era el plan de Scott, y no tenía idea de cómo ahora iba a cambiar la situación a su favor. Lydia le advirtió que esto podría pasar, maldita sea.

Rasgó la portada de la revista, triturándola en pedazos y luego tirándola a la basura.


	11. ALPHADREAM

Stiles Stilinski

**"¡Tomando las riendas de mi vida!"**

La verdad sobre su embarazo, su _affair_ con Derek Hale  & su pronta boda

Insependiente, Libre, & Valiente

**EL OMEGA MODERNO**

****

"¡Dar la libertar a los Omegas no es una amenaza para los Alfas!"

Stiles Stilinski

**MI CUERPO, MI ELECCIÓN**

**APAREAMIENTO, UNIÓN Y ESTAR EMBARAZADO**

 

—¡Así es Scott! ¡No lo soportaré más! ¡Dices que estás luchando para darle a los Omegas más libertades, pero en el momento en que hago MIS PROPIAS MALDITAS ELECCIONES lo tratas como traición! —Stiles le gritó a Scott, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—¿No es ESO lo que estás haciendo? ¡Teniamos un plan, Stiles! ¡Y ellos son la parte contraria! Estás haciendo amigos con el ENEMIGO eso lo que me molesta.

—¡Lo que te molesta es que podrías perder! ¡Que no ganarás la mayoría en el gobierno y que, una vez más, fallarás!

—¡Stiles!

—¡Ni siquiera trates de usar la voz Alfa conmigo! Ahora tengo un Alfa, así que puedes rellenarlo, ya no funcionará. —Stiles sorbió ruidosamente, limpiando sus mejillas de lágrimas con su antebrazo. —Me mudaré con Derek, tenemos una fecha establecida para la vinculación, no te molestes en aparecer—, escupió antes de girarse y salir.

****

Stiles vendió su historia a Alphadream. Una revista dirigida a Alfas, pero aquellos que animaron a los Omegas a ser independientes, tener sus opiniones y seguir sus sueños y sus propias reglas. Les dio la entrevista completa, sin casi ningún detalle.

Luego fue a EQIQ, que era una abreviatura de Equal IQ, para compartir más de sus pensamientos y opiniones sobre la libertad y los derechos de los Omega.

Derek se rió tanto cuando Stiles le mostró la portada de Alphadream, y cuando el Omega fue el que se puso de rodillas y hizo la misma pregunta que estaba impresa en la portada.

Esa era la manera de Stiles de decirle a su futuro compañero que se separó de Beacon y de Scott, y que ya era hora de que hiciera lo que el partido BOH predicó pero que en realidad falló: Stiles tomaría sus propias decisiones y condenaría a quienquiera que estuviera en su camino. Se mudaría con Derek antes del apareamiento oficial, luego se aparearán y luego daría a luz al bebé más maravilloso que se haya concebido con matebond.

Más tarde, mientras se quedaba dormido acurrucándose contra su Alfa, su bebé de forma segura entre ellos, sabía que incluso si parecían precipitados, había tomado una buena decisión


	12. VALOR

**DÉJATE CORTEJAR**

Los Omegas también pueden tomar la iniciativa

**ANUDAMIENTO FUERA DEL EMPAREJAMIENTO**

Lo se deje o no se deje hacer para un perfecto cortejo

**CEREMONIA DE EMPAREJAMIENTO**

Dónde y cómo se debe morder

**ESPACIO PERSONAL**

Tratando con un Omega mudándose

**DEREK HALE**

junto al más indomable Omega

**SU LIBERTAD**

**TRAJO SU FELICIDAD**

 

—¡Der! ¡Ya esta aquí! ¡Ven a ver nuestra primera portada!

Stiles gritó desde la cocina, donde encontró la nueva prensa entregada.

Les llevó mucho tiempo decidir qué revista elegir en la que posarían juntos, cómo posar, si mostraban la creciente barriga de Stiles, pero finalmente decidieron por Valor. Era una revista Alfaa, pero era relajada y abierta, y elegir esta dulce foto de ellos, solo sus rostros, era una buena elección de Stiles.

Mostraba su amor sin ser ... demasiado. Simplemente dulce.

Sonrió cuando sintió los brazos de Derek rodear su cuerpo, las manos moviéndose automáticamente hacia su barriga mientras el Alfa miraba por encima del hombro hacia el papel.

—Perfecta—, susurró y luego dio un beso en la mejilla de Stiles.


	13. rauchy!NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno seguidores, no os kejareis varios capis de un tiron, lo malo es ke estamos a la par que el original T_T

Derek estaba sentado en medio de su gran cama, cruzado de piernas con Stiles retorciéndose entre ellas, jadeando y presionando besos en la boca de Derek, las piernas y los brazos del Omega envueltos firmemente alrededor de él.

Derek los anudo juntos hace menos de cinco minutos, corriéndose duro en Stiles, el Omega ahora temblando y contrayéndose alrededor de su longitud, persiguiendo su propio orgasmo.

Deslizando sus manos arriba y abajo Stiles, se maravilló de cómo se le concedió esta increíble criatura, permitiéndole compartir esto. Con una mano rodeando firmemente la espalda del chico, él movió la otra hacia el vientre abultado que descansaba entre ellos.

Su bebé.

Su pequeño, joven y perfecto bebé que crece bajo el corazón de Stiles.

En realidad, fue una sorpresa,toda esta relación lo fue, desde el primer, torpe e inesperado anudamiento, a través de la sed que siguió y luego el Omega diciéndole que estaba embarazado. La cabeza de Derek estaba girando.

Frotó la piel del vientre abultado, pero cuando movió la mano más abajo, tratando de esconderla bajo la barriga, fue interrumpido por el gemido de Stiles.

—No, no, no hay manos, puedo hacerlo. Estoy tan cerca ahora que puedo sentirlo.

Derek se rió entre dientes, obedeciendo a su compañero, moviendo su mano hacia el trasero del Omega, los dedos sigilosamente hacia el lugar donde estaban unidos.

—¿Aquí está bien?

—Sí, oh, sí, perfecto, tan cerca.. —el chico gimió cuando comenzó a frotar el borde hinchado y húmedo, y ni siquiera un minuto después, Stiles estaba llegando sin tocarse, apretando su nudo y haciéndolo también estremecerse de placer.

Más tarde, cuando finalmente se separaron y se acostaron correctamente en la cama, Stiles se acurrucó en su costado, su compañero suspiró feliz, abrazándose cada vez más cerca.

La vida era buena.

****

Por la mañana bajó a la cocina y encontró a Stiles sentado junto al mostrador, con el rostro triste y exhausto mientras miraba una revista.

—¿Qué pasa?

Stiles levantó la revista para enseñarle la portada.

Mierda.

**¿TIMO?**

ES MÁS QUE UNA **AMISTAD**

Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski

Deucalion

Los Omegas necesitan límites para su propia seguridad

LEE MÁS ACERCA DE LOS BENEFICIOS DEL OB#301/2:

—Collares y aparatos de GPS en el día a día de un Omega"


End file.
